


Drømmeverden

by Pufferfish_and_ForestFire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Chosen One, Dark Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Dwarves, Elves, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High Fantasy, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Magic, Magic is frowned down upon. Kinda., Many realms, Overprotective Dwarves, Prostitution, Smut, Snarky Elves, Stubborn Dwarves, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufferfish_and_ForestFire/pseuds/Pufferfish_and_ForestFire
Summary: In a world that is being ripped apart at the seams, there is one unsuspecting hero. A young man with striking golden eyes arrives in the city of Drømmeverden, his older sister at his side and a spring in his step. It is quickly diminished as the overbearing crime in the city. Thievery, murder and dark magic around every corner. This heroic young man decides to try and help by joining the City Guard, getting put into the worst group of the Guard possible.It is soon discovered that within the Undercity, there is a cult worshiping a deity called the Den Eldste, a thousand year old demon capable of ripping the world apart. A harbinger of the End. Our protagonist ends up trying to intervene,causing the Den Eldste to become angered, causing the destruction of most of the city. It is now up to the small group, partially hopeless group, to try and save the day.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first original piece of work and I would appreciate constructive criticism and tips. I also may not have a regular schedule as I do have many personal problems to deal with and I do need to study, but please! Do enjoy this story and feel free to comment.

Somehow, they always knew. 

She liked to think it was some long-forgotten animal instinct. The way a dog could sense the difference between an animal lover and an animal abuser. The way elk always seemed to know when to bolt, leaving only seconds and inches to spare between them and the hunter’s arrow. Either way, though, the ending was always inevitable. And she was patient. 

She vaguely wondered what strings had been crossed in the evolutionary chain that led people to believe it was perfectly safe to walk alone in ancient ruins. Not that she minded; on the contrary, it made what she came to do all the more enjoyable. She could take her time; feel his pulse, imagining it slowing, fluttering, and dying. Listen to the wordless gasps for air. Watch the light in his eyes flicker, then fade. She felt her own heart rate quicken in anticipation, and she forced herself to focus. He would be passing by her spot soon.

People always expected the attack to come from behind. She supposed it made a lot sense, in a way. Looking over one’s shoulder was one way to try to anticipate a surprise. She had tried the strategy of sneaking up on targets before, but it usually resulted in a lot of unnecessary running and screaming. That sort of thing tended to draw small amounts of unwanted attention. 

Overtime, she learned: pick the right ruin. Preferably somewhere away from society and still partially standing, structures to hide behind. He came into view quickly and her shadows wavered. 

This one was ideal: a lonely travelling merchant. It might be days before he was really missed. The festivals did that to people. In all the hustle and bustle, what was one missing relative? 

His footsteps drew closer and echoed off the stone walls. She remained standing, comfortably leaning against the back of a pillar. He came into view quickly, moving at a quick, jogging pace, dragging his wares behind him. He was looking over his shoulder, not to the side. She remained still as he passed. 

She had chosen her spot perfectly: just close enough to the supposed safety of the temple. His steps slowed as he passed her, and she saw the relief on weather beaten face, the pause as he let his shoulders sag and perhaps chided himself for being so paranoid. 

Her movements were fluid as she stepped up behind him, the shadows curling up behind her. The last thing the merchant saw was the shadows dancing in front of his eyes. 


	2. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So the second chapter of my original story! I'm pleasantly surprised that the prologue of this got as many hits as it did. Well, this is were we meet our main protagonist, his family and maybe a few more main characters. There won't be much action in this chapter, and it will be more an introductory chapter than anything else.

A jostling shuddered through the train carriage, shaking its current occupants to a stupor. A dark haired man scanned the darkness of the room, his amber eyes adjusting to the dim light of the carriage, seeing the outlines of chairs, a table and a sleeping figure in the bed at the other side. Anita doesn't wake up for much. He sits up, slipping on weathered boots and grabbing the glinting dagger that snoozed underneath his pillow. He felt the train was still, resting on the isolated bridge, surrounded by the snow capped mountains. He slips open the door, dagger unsheathed as he steps out onto the wooden platform. He looks around, hearing no sounds except the sounds of birds of prey in the distance. He creeps out, his door left ajar as he tiptoes down the walkway. He arrives at the entrance of the boiler room, the door open and the heat emerging in waves. He steps inside, a frown on his face as he sees the pools of blood on the floor, the distorted bodies of the crew. He hisses in despair and frowns, checking for the weapons used to kill them or at least how they were killed. He turns one body around, seeing the wounds.

 

_Claw Marks._ He frowns, it looked like the attacks of some wild animal. He sighs and stands up, hearing the padding of bare feet. He turns around quickly, alert as he holds his dagger in front of him defensively. A tall, slender, dark skinned woman stood in front of him. Her dark hair was scruffy as she stood, her eyes bleary with sleep. She whispers sleepily, "Leto...what's happening? Why isn't the train moving?" He gulps and shuffles, hiding in the bodies. He smiles a little and says, "It's nothing, Anita, go back to sleep."  She seems hesitant for two seconds, not willing to leave without Leto but she nods, walking back down to their room. Leto huffs and sighs, looking around the room, trying to find a communication device. Something to at least try and get them moving. He sees something for the main driver and he presses the button, hoping to alert him. He looks at the bodies once more, gulping a little. He walks back to his room, closing the door and silently hoping that morning would come quickly.

 

After a two hour delay, the train was moving again as a new engineer crew had arrived and they had chalked down the deaths as wild animal attacks. They didn't seem bothered by how the wild animals got onto the train.  The train jostled forward, whistling happily as it spun between mountains and trees. After another hour, the train whistled, shrill and high, entering the lively station. Anita sat on a chair, braiding her dark hair, strands of hair falling into her honey brown eyes. Leto was dressed in more appropriate attire, arms crossed as golden eyes scan the people of the prosperous city of Byen kjeder, one of the major cities of Drømmeverden and a city of trade. A city of talent. Leto grabs their small bags, they didn't have much to their name and Anita stands. She had a dignified way of walking, she belonged here in this city. She had a sense of authority. Leto on the other hand, was the shadow that lurked behind her, with the striking eyes. An amazing spectacle since was a child. Eyes like golden sapphires, that made him stand out among crowds. They stood on the platform, walking towards the entrance of the city, Leto holding bags and Anita with her carefree authority.

 

After trudging through markets, happy hour compatriots and beggars, they reached their new home. It was much smaller than either realized. A squat, short and rather dirty house, much like all the other houses in this street. They enter, the dust laying on every surface and some corners a spider's den. Leto settled the bags on the dust laden table, a bellow of dust rising up and him waving it away impatiently. He looks at Anita and asks, a small smile on his face, "So, how do you like it?"

 

Anita smiles, placing her hands on her hips and laughing, "I'll need to work with it," She brushes her hair behind her ear, "Might as well get started. You can go and see what is available out there." She promptly points to the door and Leto nods, complacent. He sets out, Anita slamming the door behind him, seemingly happy in her own company. Leto looks around, seeing the empty cobbled street, huffing to himself. He was unsure what to think of this city. It was rather strange, different from Saga's hut. It was different from home. He walks towards the main part of the city, the fresh sea air blowing in from the docks, halfway across the city. Maybe he could become a fish monger, which would be an idiotic idea as he hardly spoke as it was. He bustles past a flustered woman, holding a crying child and a blonde girl was at her side, constantly tugging at her skirts. Leto hides a smile as he pushes through. He sees a bespectacled old man, dressed in finery shouting at a group of city guards. Well, they were rather relaxed as they were being cursed at. 

 

A tall elf was at the front, piercings adorning his face as white hair hangs over delicate forest green eyes. A dwarf stands beside him, arguing with the older gentleman. Two younger females stand at the back of the group, giggling as they listen to the older man. One female, adorned with midnight black hair and what appeared to be snake eyes, and the other was as white as snow in almost every possible way. Pale skin, pale blonde hair and pale eyes. Leto walks over and the older gentleman notices his presence, scowling. He snarls at the dark ashen haired boy, "Another one of those useless city guards? Honestly, what are we paying you for."

 

Leto tilts his head, confused at the accusation as the small group snickers. They seem to be enjoying themselves. Leto says, his tone gentle, "Umm...sir, what do you mean? I'm not part of the City Guard, I just arrived here and I saw the rabble over here." The older gentleman relaxes slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose, "This city guard is fucking useless...honestly." The dwarf frowns and says, "We are not! You couldn't even give us a description of your thief. We can't really help you if you don't help us." Leto smiles and says, "Don't worry, we'll find him eventually. I'm sure of it." The older gentleman mutters thanks as he enters his store, a watchmaker from the looks of it.

 

Leto turns to the small group, his Aurelian eyes watching them intently. This group either wasn't great at their job or they choose to be bad at it. Maybe they're bored. The dwarf smiles broadly and walks over to Leto, "Well, kid, you did good. Got him off our back pretty well. You'd be a good edition to our little team." The elf frowns as the dwarf sticks out a hand, allowing Leto to grasp it and shake it tentatively, "The name's Gud. Well, that's what you can call me. You could consider us the worst team in the whole of Byen kjeder. Anyways, this is Zander, our currently brooding elf, Slange, our hybrid back there," The dark haired girl waves, a grin on her lips as a forked tongue flicked, "then there's Celeste." The pale girl smiles and waves as well, her pale blue eyes wide as she watches Leto. He nods towards them all and says tamely, "Nice to meet you all. My name's Leto. I was suddenly wondering...as I do, how do I join the city guard?" They all seemed to exchange a look between each other and nods to the over towering building in the centre of the city. "You go there. Let's hope you get in. Good luck, kid."

 

Leto smiles and goes on his way. He would improve this city. Or so he thought.


End file.
